


Is that really you?

by Fibi94



Series: Charmed One Shots [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Harry is rescued, mild injuries mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: “Is that really you?” he looks at the figure in front of him shocked, he never thought he would see her again, Macy kneels down in front of him, her hands cold against his burning skin “I thought I’d never see you again!”





	Is that really you?

_“Is that really you?”_ he looks at the figure in front of him shocked, he never thought he would see her again, Macy kneels down in front of him, her hands cold against his burning skin “I thought I’d never see you again!”

“Shhh” she says her hand softly brushing back his hair, “I’m here now, Mel and Maggie are taking care of the demons” she says whispering, “Let’s get you out of these” she said reaching for the restrains holding his hands tied to the wall and blocking his powers. He doesn’t know how she opens the shackles but he can feel his powers slowly growing stronger, it’s almost like warm water was purred into his veins, but it didn’t feel hot and burning more like a warm morning‘s sun.

She takes his hands in hers and runs her fingers soft over his bruised and cut wrists. “Can you stand up?” she asks him, her hand leaving his wrists and moving to his back, he wants to try and stand up but he feels his feet trembling, and shakes his head, he sees her biting her lip, “Alright.” She says her hand moves from his back to his neck, he knows she felt the cuts on his back. He doesn’t say anything but he lowers his head,

He feels her hands wrap around his shoulders, and he leans forward his head leaning on her shoulder. “Thank you for coming.” He whispers, Macy's arms wrapping around him a little tighter, his eyes feeling heavier as he tries really hard to stay awake.

Macy's voice telling him “I love you” is the last thing he hears before a sweet warm darkness engulfs him.


End file.
